(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for transmitting hydraulic pressure in an automatic transmission.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, an automatic transmission includes a gear train with several planetary sets, brakes, and clutches. Hydraulic pressure is used to control the brakes and clutches, and is usually transmitted through a passage in or on a transmission case.
The passage increases the weight and volume of the transmission case, wastes material of the transmission case, an increases manufacturing cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.